Violet Cullen
by skullsandlovehearts
Summary: Esme finds her singer... but when she bites her, she forces herself to stop. Now the Cullens have a new addition to their family, but their old foes aren't done with them yet...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not Stephenie. I don't own any of the Twilight Characters, but you could have guessed that **

**A/N: Tell me if the grammar needs looking at for the next couple of chapters, if it looks like its going to become a problem, i'll get a beta - just lemme know, k? Enjoy xx**

**Prologue**

I was out in the fresh morning air; I always loved walking in the countryside. The delicate chirping of the birds always uplifted my spirits. The gentle sounds of peaceful living always took my mind off of the continuous arguing in my foster parent's house. The arguments were always about the same topic. Me. "How long is she going to be staying here for?" and "She should have been sent back to the city ages ago". My 'foster parents' were really the people that I had been sent to. I was an evacuee.

My parents had initially bought me back home. That was when it seemed like no bombs were going to be dropped. But the day I arrived home, I discovered that the place I had called home, had been destroyed to a pile of rubble; the night before my return. Both my parents had died. The people who 'looked after me' didn't care about that. They were all too reluctant to have me back. Luckily, they didn't have choice, otherwise, I would have had no where else to go.

It was during one of those walks that I saw her. I had wandered out further than usual in my rush to get away. I just stood and looked at her for a while. She was so beautiful. She looked exactly like my mother. She had a pale face – it was heart shaped and looked like it belonged to someone very loving. Someone who looked like she was born to raise a large family. She had the most wondrous pair of honey coloured eyes, they were magical; so deep and full of love. I hadn't noticed that I had walked forward, bringing myself closer to her as I had made my observations. I was too close to turn back. Moving closer to her and brought me - unknowingly - to my downfall.

Her face lost some of its kindness when she turned to face me. Her golden eyes turned to a deadly shade of black. I was frozen in my place by shock. In a blink of an eye she was by my side. She was so close to me I could smell her lovely scent, it was sweet and homely. She pulled me closer into what I would have thought had been a hug, if it were not for the way her face was contorted. Then she sunk her teeth into my neck.

That was the day I met Esme Cullen.

That was the day the fire began.

That was the day I began to die.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: Yeah, i don't own anything. **

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**

**1 Happy Birthday **

"Happy Birthday!" I spat out disgusted and enraged at the audacity that my 'family' had to throw this dim mockery of a birthday party for me. "I told you this would be a bad idea…" Nessie mumbled almost inaudibly. But none of us needed our enhanced hearing to hear the mumble that echoed through the silence that I had caused with my shouts. Esme looked mortified but I was too angry to feel guilty about causing her pain now. I glanced around at all of the faces surrounding me, faces that had been lit up with enthusiasm and well wishes – however misplaced – before I threw it back in their faces. Yes, this was the worst I had reacted to anything they had done to try and make me feel more human. It had been three years and today was my eighteenth birthday, and I still looked fifteen. I would always look fifteen. Forever.

Jasper must have sensed my newly found sadness amongst my rage as he shot me a sympathetic smile. "Edward." Alice warned "Don't." I turned to face her bewildered. I then shrugged realising that she must have had a vision. Presumably Edward had decided to tell me how selfish and unfair I was being towards my adopted family when all they had tried to do was throw me a birthday party with the only intentions of making me feel better, wanted and loved. "Yes, you're right" Edward told me. I nodded then turned around and walked at human speed out of our spacious living room.

Once I had closed the door behind me I sprinted at full speed up the stairs to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed and begun to dry sob once again about the sadness and disgust I had about what I was. What _she_ had turned me into. But most of all I hated myself for making Esme feel like she was to blame for my turning. She was of course, but I did love her like a mother, and I couldn't blame her. I hated that once I had started sobbing my heart out, she would break once again into tiny little pieces, knowing that she had done this to me. She was the one who had bitten me. She was the one who had turned me into a vampire. But, I couldn't blame her, I was her singer, she couldn't resist. The fact that she stopped at all was a miracle; according to Carlisle.

It was pair of big strong arms that pulled me out of my sobs. The big strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "There, there my little chicken" he cooed, trying to comfort me and make me laugh, it worked though, and I started giggling. "Chicken?" I questioned, "Emmett your nicknames for me are getting worse every day, I swear. God, what are they going to be like in a hundred years?" he started chuckling at that and my self pity had been dissolved. Almost. "You are intending to stay with us for a hundred years then?" he enquired, "As long as you all will have me" I smiled.

"You coming downstairs then, lil' sis?" he asked "'cause you know you haven't opened any of your presents yet" I groaned and punched him lightly on the arm. "You better not have spent anything on me" I grumbled, secretly delighted that they wanted me to come downstairs. Emmett saw my smile "come on then, they'll want to see you happy again" I got up off the bed, grabbed my big brother's hand and dragged him down the stairs, anxious for my family to forgive me for my outburst. I dropped his hand as soon as I saw my families worried faces.

"I'm sorry" I said as I rushed over to hug my mother. "I'm so sorry I made you upset. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just hard sometimes. I promise I'll try harder. I don't want you to be upset or guilty anymore" I looked up to her eyes, hoping to see forgiveness. It was of course there, amongst the love, the warmth and the guilt she felt for changing me, all reflected in her golden honey eyes. "It's okay" she whispered, "It will always be okay" and in that moment I believed her.


	3. Presents

**A/N: Yet again, I disclaim from owning the characters from twilight. I appreciate that although I liked writing this chapter, it may be a bit boring, but I promise that in the next chapter things will be more interesting...**

**2 Presents **

Our families favourite little pixie disrupted my quiet moment with my mother. "Now" Alice squeaked "that we're all done forgiving each other, can I please give you your presents?" I groaned and everyone laughed "Ugh." Alice moaned "You're just like Bella"

"That's not a bad thing" Edward whispered into Bella's ear before kissing her quickly but passionately on the lips. But of course, with out exceptional hearing everybody heard. "Eew" Nessie and I complained "Get a room" Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Presents" Alice exclaimed happily as she bought forward a pile of perfectly wrapped gifts, complete with ribbons. "Um… wow" was all I could say as Alice planted them at my feet. "Well open them then" Emmett groaned as the vampires watched me with curious eyes as I stared at my presents. I picked up the one at the top of the pile and played with the ribbon before reading the tag on the front aloud "with love from Carlisle and Esme". It was a small rectangular parcel, it looked like a box that jewellery comes in. I gingerly unwrapped it and eased off the lid. Glistening amongst the black velvet lining of the box was a pair of diamond earrings, glistening in the artificial light of the living room. "they're beautiful" I whispered, a smile lighting up my face "thank-you Carlisle, Esme" I looked up to see their faces, mirroring a smile of their own. "It's okay love" Carlisle replied "I'm glad you like them, as much as Alice said you would"

I giggled. "Never doubt the pixie"

"For that, Violet my dearest sister, you can open mine and Jasper's present next!" Sensing that I didn't have a choice in the matter, I took the light, spongy looking present that Alice handed to me. I knew Alice well enough to know what kind of present she had bought me. Clothes. I unwrapped it and gasped. "Alice!" I exclaimed, stunned "You actually bought me a piece of clothing I liked!" She snorted, saying something under her breath about people with taste. I didn't care about what she said, I was too busy staring at a beautiful prom dress. Black, with sequin and lace pattern intricately designed on the bodice. It was a cocktail dress and would come down to just below my knee, when I put it on. Knowing Alice the dress had no straps and did up like a corset, but I was too ecstatic at my wonderful gift to care about the impracticalities of a strapless dress. "Thank-You" I squealed throwing my arms around Alice, before running over to Jasper to do the same "it's nice to feel some excitement and happiness coming from you for once" he laughed in my ear, I just poked my tongue out at him.

Next was Rosalie's present. Even Alice's visions came too late to stop me from opening it. Or them, I should say. As Rosalie's gift composed of a stress ball, a comfort blanket and a bottle of vodka. A stress ball for when I felt like screaming as I hated what I had become. A comfort blanket for all of the tearless sobbing I did when I was done with the anger. And the alcohol I could never drink. Reminders of my immaturity, which would on display for the rest of eternity. Yeah, real nice Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle scorned "why would you do this?" The whole family were staring at her with angered expressions. But Emmett was just shaking his head at her, clearly in disbelief at how spiteful his wife had been. "It's okay Carlisle" I said before Rosalie could answer. "Thank-You Rosalie. I have no doubt that they will be useful at some point. But, you know where you can stick the bottle of vodka though." Everyone stared at me gobsmacked; they thought I was going to fly of the rail. Even Alice was surprised. "But, I saw… you were going to…" I smiled at her then winked before saying "The future's not set in stone Alice".

"This one is from Uncle Emmett, Mum, Dad and Me" Nessie said as she placed a small box in my hand. It was an ipod, an electric pink ipod. "Wow" I squeaked

"Emmett put some music on it, he knows you like" Bella said, taking my excited squeak as a sign that I liked my gift "Thank-you!" I squeaked again, truly happy about how my birthday had turned out.

Yes, I was finally learning to accept what I was, and I was happy about it.


	4. School

**A/N: Here's the chapter I promised would be more interesting than the last... I think it is, but I'm biased... but you're not.... *hint hint* review please**

**Disclaimer: Again, I disclaim. **

**3 School **

"Remind me again why we have to go to school?" I ask Nessie as we're getting ready for our first day in yet another high school. "Because we can pretend to live a normal life" she replied "Anyway you're just annoyed because on the first day everyone's dreams and wants evolve around and us, and most of them are filled with lust and curiosity" I groaned, I did not want or need to see another human want that featured any of the Cullen girls.

"Ugh!" I moaned "don't remind me. I still can't get that Rosalie one out of my head since last time." I shivered remembering the last time a human boy had been totally besotted by Rosalie. Emmett had to scare him off! Nessie pulled a face before dragging me out of out of our wardrobe. Alice had insisted that as there was a spare bedroom in the new Cullen mansion that Nessie and I should have it as a wardrobe 'as our rooms weren't possibly big enough to fit wardrobes in'. Not that I didn't mind having lots of clothes, but Alice did have a tendency to go over the top where shopping was concerned.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Edward smiled "Cheer up Vee. It'll be the same for me to, if not worse because I know what they're thinking and I can see all of their sick wants inside your head". I nodded and smiled back, pleased that at least someone else would find today as irritating as me. "Come on then" I called "we wouldn't want to be late on our first day now, would we?" Edward snorted and Jasper and Emmett started laughing "Bye Esme, Carlisle" I called out into the hallway behind us, knowing that they'd hear me wherever they were "Bye love, have fun" Esme's sweet voice called from the kitchen. Then the eight Cullen 'children' left the house ready to go to school.

­­­­­­****Canteen/Cafeteria****

"Hello, I'm Jack. Jack Cole" Great. I internally groaned, I really didn't want to make a human friend, it would only end badly. But I wouldn't be rude and just ignore the guy, he had guts to come and talk to us, normally humans were too intimidated by us to come over and engage in conversation. "Hey" I responded "I'm Violet Cullen" I glanced around the canteen nervously, great. The one time I want my family – more specifically my brothers - to be near in case anything goes wrong, they are no where to be seen. "Um… do you maybe, um…want to eat lunch with me?" Oh no! I groaned in my head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I promised my family that I'd catch up with them at lunch." His sheepish smile dissolved with that comment and was replaced by an evil smirk.

His wants suddenly flooded my mind, and I was drowning in all of the vile thoughts coming from within his mind. I felt physically repulsed. I needed to get away from this vile little human before I killed him for thinking about me in that way. The images of what he wanted were too much. _"Edward, Edward. Come and help me"_ I called to my brother in my mind, hoping that if he came soon enough I would be able to leave without making the boy feel sorry for how he thought about me. I just needed to get away from him. From him and his wants.

But his twisted little fantasies just got worse. I could feel the venom in my veins begin to boil. I wanted to kill this lustful mortal. If his fantasies got any sicker I _would_ kill him. Hell. I _wanted_ to kill him. I _needed_ to get away from him.

"See you around" I mumbled, in an attempt to get away from him I walked at a frisk human pace around him towards the cashier where I paid for my 'lunch' and started to walk across the canteen to an empty table that would accommodate my siblings and I. As I set my 'lunch' down on the table a hand grabbed my wrist. It was quite a firm grip for a human. I turned around ready to glare at my captor. His sick little fantasies had considerably worsened since I had rejected his lunch proposal. I fought the need to wretch.

My family would understand if I killed him. They would understand and they would forgive me. I was sure of it. I could pretend that he was my singer, and that his blood was too much for me to fight… My family would forgive me. But would I forgive myself? No. I wouldn't. Realising that I was trying to contemplate justifications for killing this little human made me realise how much danger I was actually in. _"EDWARD!"_ I screamed in my thoughts, pleading for him to come and help me. I was scared, petrified that I would kill this human. I hated being scared of this puny mortal; but I know I was more scared of what he wanted to do to me, rather than what he could do. But the thing that was more petrifying was what I wanted to do to him. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him.

In one last frantic attempt to try and stop myself from becoming a true monster I screamed for Edward. I screamed for Edward over, and over again in my head. But he wasn't coming. I was alone. I had to get out of this myself. "Get off me" I growled. In the quick breath I had drawn in I was able to taste his scent. It was no more appetising than that of other humans, so blaming his death on his scent was out of the question.

"No" was his reply as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. His pungent stench of dried hair gel and aftershave assaulted my superior sense of smell. "Make me" he whispered. It took all of my inner strength to stop my hands from finding his throat and throttling the life out of him there and then. I wouldn't kill him. I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't do that to my family. I needed to protect my family. I was a Cullen and that was what Cullen's do; protect their family.

But where were they when I needed to be protected? I needed them right now more than ever. And they weren't here. But he was. And I wanted to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Review please?**


	5. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: Nope, you guessed it. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. Damn. **

**AN: Quick note just to say a big THANK-YOU to everyone who has reviewed!! I appreciate them so much, and it made my face light everytime I read them. So here is the next chapter... will she? or won't she kill him? **

**4 Reassurance **

"_Edward, please! Please help me!"_ I screamed in my thoughts, pleading for him to come and rescue me from myself. I whimpered in defeat. Edward wasn't coming. My whimper just provoked the monster that still had a firm grip on my arm. He was truly a worse monster than I.

I felt a sudden flood of reassurance and calm enveloping every part of my body, making me drown blissfully in the emotion. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. **Jasper**. Jasper had come to help me.

The doors to the canteen burst open, through them came three extremely enraged, beautiful and strong vampires. The bronze vampire in the middle took a sharp intake of breath before he, accompanied by my other two brothers - flanking him on both sides – stormed over to me. All three pairs of golden eyes were murderously enraged.

They glared at my captor and he all too willingly released his grip on my wrist. As soon as I was free Jasper rushed forward and snatched me close to his side, ensuring that only the side of my face was visible to the human monster. I could feel Jasper's arms shaking with rage as he strengthened his lock around my waist – if a had been human he surely would have snapped me in two from the sheer pressure. I fought and inner battle with my emotions, my conscious mind battling to calm myself down, to let myself feel safe – I needed to calm down for Jasper's sake. As his rage was only amplified by Emmett's and Edward's.

It was Emmett that made the first move to break the rage induced silence. "Of you _ever_ harm _a hair_ on my sister's head you _will die._" While making his death threat Emmett and Edward had strode forward forcing 'Jack' back up against the canteen wall. In my mind I all I could see was Emmett, Edward and Jasper beating the boy - that was now whimpering - to within an inch of his life. They wanted to kill him and so did I; but none of us would do that to our family.

"Are you okay Violet?" Edward asked, not taking his glare off of Jack. "Yes. I'm fine now" I whispered from Jasper's side. Edward nodded, glared one final time at Jack, before motioning to Emmett to follow him back to me.

Emmett and Edward took my hands and walked me out of the canteen at a brisk human pace, Jasper followed after us, briefly pausing only once to glare back at the human who was still frozen from fear against the canteen wall.

**** At the Cullen's House****

The journey home – however quick – was deadly silent. I could see the guilt and anger in Edward's face as he increased his death grip on the steering wheel. I was curled up in a ball on the back seat. Emmett on my right and Jasper on my left, Jasper held my hand whilst Emmett stroked my hair, both of them trying to comfort me, and make me feel safe. The anger and guilt of Edward's eyes were reflected in theirs as well.

I didn't ask where we were going, I knew they wanted me to be safe, to feel safe – so going home; back to the Cullen house was the safest place in the world for me to be.

As the car pulled up on the driveway I saw Carlisle and the Cullen women waiting anxiously on the steps to the mansion. Emmett carried me out of the car; I was too scared of what I had almost done to protest. Even Rosalie didn't appear to care that her husband was clutching me to his chest. Edward let out a brief snort - only to be cut off by all of the Cullen's giving him a death glare – so I know that, that wasn't the case.

It was only when Emmett finally set me down on the sofa when the concerned silence was disrupted. "What happened love?" Carlisle asked, coming to kneel down in front of the sofa where I was curled up on. I released a breath that I didn't know I had been keeping in and began to tell Carlisle about what had happened. I daren't not look at any of my family in the eye when I explained how I was trying to justify killing the human, I just clenched my eyes shut in disgust over what I wanted to do.

After I had finished telling the family about my story, Carlisle cupped my face in his hands, and I was finally able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If Edward, Emmett and Jasper hadn't of got there when they did… I would have killed him. And I would have enjoyed it." I whispered the end. Sobs started to erupt from my chest. Carlisle just held me close to him, in a fierce hug. "_No-one_ would have blamed you if you did my dear" he started to stroke my hair comfortingly "But you didn't kill him. You stopped yourself all of that time, it just shows you how strong you are. I'm proud of you".

Once my sobs had subsided and I had calmed down a little, Edward crossed the room to talk to me. "I'm the one who should be apologising. This is my fault. I should have listened. I should have been paying more attention. If I had…" he was cut off my Carlisle's thunderous shout "You mean you heard her?!" he demanded. Edward just bowed his head. This only angered Carlisle further. "You heard her screaming for you to help her, yet you didn't go to see what she wanted?"

"I… I couldn't find where she was Carlisle, her thoughts were so frantic. I… I couldn't find where she was. I tried, God knows I tried..." Edward had erupted into sobs now.

"It's okay Edward" I soothed, walking over to him where he had collapsed to the ground, in guilt, and shame. When I reached him I started rubbing his back comfortingly. "There was nothing you could have done, I should have thought where I was, and there was nothing else you could do. It's not your fault. It's his fault. It's Jack's fault. It's okay now, I'm fine, and no-one got hurt." I changed my comforting tone to a stern one now, as I addressed the whole family.

"Now everyone stop feeling sad, guilty, angry, sympathetic and whatever else you're feeling. Think of poor Jasper! He must be having an emotion overload right now." Jasper smiled. I could feel the depressing mood in the room lift and I knew he was helping us all. Sensing that it would take more than a little prep talk to clear the mood completely I decided to take action.

"Who's up for a game of Mario Kart then?" I challenged, knowing that at least Emmett wouldn't be able to refuse. As if on cue he replied "Sure, if you're up for losing again!" I snorted and replied "Bring it."

The sadness of the day seemed to diminish as the sounds of race cars filled the room. As well as the groans of Emmett as I beat him, again and again in every race.

* * *

**So? Whadda ya think?**


	6. Normality

**A/N: I apolagise for two things: the first of which, sorry it took so long to get this up - I had lots of coursework and stuff, the plus side of this though, is that I have written up to chapter 8 and i will be posting them as soon as i type them up! Second apology is that this is a kind of filler chapter, in the one after this we shall begin our journey onto the main plot!! I;m excited, whether you are or not!!! Please review? They make me write faster *puppy dog eyes***

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, i still don't own the Cullens. **

**5 – Normality **

It had been two weeks since 'the incident'. Although, no-one had bought it up again in front of me, I heard my parents hushed whispers as they wondered how I was really coping with what happened. Whilst I was ear-wigging on their conversation, I overheard them decide that they would ask Jasper and Edward about how I was really fairing up after what happened. Carlisle thought I was in denial.

Esme was shocked and astounded when I decided to go back to school the day after the 'incident'. Both of them didn't seem to be able to comprehend that I just wanted to forget about what happened and get over it. Though, in all fairness, maybe going back to school wasn't the best place to forget what happened.

As soon as the humans saw our car pull into the car park the gossiping commenced. Well, I'm sure it had started the second my brothers burst through the canteen doors and glared at Jack. The gossiping however, I had expected. What I did not expect however, was a very timid, monstrous human, coming over to my car – visible to the whole school – and just yards from my inhumanly strong brothers, the same brothers that had threatened to kill him if he even harmed a hair on my head. The kid had a death wish. But, I'm pleased to say that I kept my cool when he walked up to me. I no longer feared him when I had my family surrounding me. Sensing that he didn't know how to start a conversation with me, I instigated one – none to politely may I add.

"What do you want?" I asked gruffly, keen for him to leave me alone. He wasn't helping my forget and move on strategy. "I…eh…" he glanced nervously at my family who had started to move towards me – unsure of my reaction to the silly boy in front of me. Just spit it out. I thought whilst watching him swallow, a common tell-tale sign of nervousness. I could have rolled my eyes, he wasn't nervous of me yesterday. "I wanted to apologise, for what I did yesterday. I'm truly sorry, I don't know what came over me." I internally rolled my eyes. I know what came over him. Lust. "I behaved like an animal" he continued "Sorry. I know it's hardly enough to the amount I scared you, but I'm really sorry" God. How many times does he want to say sorry. I had to fight to stop myself from raising an eyebrow in disbelief. I accepted his apology with a curt nod and he hasn't spoken to me since. Not that I'm sorry that he hasn't.

A foul, nose wrinkling smell invaded my nostrils. "Eew" I complained as I scrunched my nose up "What IS that?" I enquired, "Not you as well!" Nessie groaned. "And that, as you rudely put is my boyfriend, Jacob. And I happen to love the way he smells" I snorted, but didn't comment on it. Instead I changed the subject as I knew that she would get tetchy if I dissed her boyfriend, even if he did smell like a wet dog. "Why haven't I met him?" I asked, knowing this would cheer her up a bit "Nice save" Emmett mouthed at me from across the room. "He doesn't get to see me often – not with is so far out and the rest of the pack in La Push… I think you were away, whenever he came to visit" I nodded, then gestured to the door "go and greet him then Nessie, he really wants to see you. I can feel his wants from here!" Emmett exploded into a roar of laughter "I bet that's not all he wants eh, Vee?" I couldn't help joining in the laughter, when Nessie turned bright pink and ran out the room to see Jacob. When Edward growled Emmett and I just laughed harder "is your little girl all grown up, Eddie?" Emmett chuckled in between fits of laughter. Oh dear. "My couch!" Esme screamed as Edward dived onto Emmett and a loud crunch carried through the house.


	7. Power

**A/N: Quick thank-you to everyone who has reviewed or favourited and subscribed to this story, it means a lot to know that at least one person likes reading this as much as I love writing it, so thank-you. Yet again, I do not own any of the Cullens.... or anyone else in the Twilight World... (see no hints...)**

**6 - Power **

Jacob was alright. For a werewolf. It was the second day of his visit and I couldn't not like him, Nessie was much happier when he was around. She looked like a different person, the happiness was radiating off of her in waves – though that could be Jasper just enhancing what she felt.

Emmett, Jasper and I were playing Mario Cart again when it happened. We heard Edward curse profusely before running full speed down the stairs and scooping Renesmee up into his arms in one fluid movement, and cradling her to his chest. "What's happened?" Jasper asked, immediately on edge – the soldier in him awoken. Alice ran down the stairs next calling for everyone to meet in the dining room, before burrowing herself in her husband's chest, between his waiting arms. This was bad. Very bad. When she felt comforted enough so took his hand and lead him into the dining room, I followed obediently behind Edward who still held Nessie in his arms – Bella had joined him and she had her arm wrapped around the both of them. Carlisle was already sat at the head of the table, with Esme to his left; Jasper who had sat to his right had Alice sitting on his lap with her head tucked between his arm and his chest.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked gently, the whole family – including Jacob - had gathered into the dining room in a spit second after Alice's call. I saw the worried look on Jacob's face when he saw Nessie cradled protectively against Edward's chest, I knew without my gift that he wanted to go to her side and be the one protecting her, so I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The Volturi" Alice whispered. I didn't need to ask who the Volturi were – Nessie had shown me the confrontation the family had, had with them – and I could see the fear in her eyes now. They were coming for her. All of the family knew it; we were all now looking at Nessie with the same concerned and protective look. They were coming to get her, and we would fight to stop them. "How many?" I asked "How many are coming?"

"I don't know" Alice replied "Aro has only decided that he wants to check up on her… two." I looked at her confused by her last word. "He is sending two. They are to check up on Nessie and to invite is back to Volterra. For a visit." his confusion was portrayed by the tone of disbelief she used as her pixie voice increased in pitch as she spoke her last statements. Jacob's growl was quickly followed by Edward's. Emmett only managed a snarl before Jasper sent a calm wave of Tsunamic proportions around the room. "Thank-You Jasper" Carlisle said before continuing the enquiry about Alice's vision "Can you see why he wants us to 'visit'?" Alice shook her head. "He doesn't appear to want to hurt us… if he wanted to do that then he would send more of the guard here…"

Silence remained for a few moments whist everyone tried to figure out why Aro would only send two members of the guard here, and why he would ask us to visit him. Then it hit me. "Perhaps sending two members of the guard here is a test… to see how we react…from what I saw from Nessie, Aro appeared truly scared of the united front you showed against him, maybe he wants to be sure that you won't try to overthrow him, and by threatening us, he is ensuring our loyalty. He knows only too well how willing we are to fight for our family." My little mutterings that had turned into a speech halfway through had stunned my family. "I think you're right" Carlisle started after a moments pondering. "He is only concerned about keeping his power, which two is he sending Alice?"

"Alec and Jane" This time Bella growled.

"Why them? They know I can protect you all from them. They will be useless… defenceless and weak…"

"So if we were to fight them we'd win" Emmett concluded cheerily. I rolled my eyes.

"A test." I restated "Aro is testing us – our 'loyalty' to the Volturi. By sending his most valued weapons - that cannot harm us; if we kill them, we die."

"You're right" Edward said, then he nodded "it's just a test" he sighed "if we don't kill them and accompany them to Volterra, they don't kill us" The tension in the air lifted, as our death sentence was lifted from our heads. "How soon?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow" Alice replied. The tension came back. And this time, Jasper didn't have a hope of lifting it.


End file.
